Facebook Narsis
by Ryuga Neji
Summary: Gue, Uzumaki Naruto mau Nyeritain betapa Alay dan Narsisnya temen-temen gue. Teme, Shino, bahkan Neji. Short and Gaje Summary tapi Bodo amat lah.FF Humor Garing pertama Author Check it!


** Facebook Narsis by UchihaAkiraChan**

** Character : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Neji, Aburame Shino.**

** Rating : K+ Maybehh**

**Summary : Gue,Uzumaki Naruto bakal nyeritain tentang Kenarsisan**  
**Sasuke, Dan ke Alayan Neji serta Shino di Facebook. Short Summary,Check it!**

**Warning : OOC, Gaje, Abal Nama Fb alay dan Aneh, Menyebabkan Diare,**  
**Serangan Jantung,dan Muntah muntah. Oh yah, Jangan lupa siapin **  
**Kantong Muntah. Makasih~**

**Note : Diawali Dengan * artinya Tag.**

**Bold + Italic : Facebook**

**Bold + Itaclic + Underline = Nama orang Pembuat statusnyah**

**Happy Reading~**

Kenalin, Nama gue Uzumaki Naruto. Anak paling ganteng se-jagad raya.  
Gue mau ceritain tentang betapa bedanya Temen gue di facebook sama  
di Real Life. Si Teme, Shino, bahkan Neji.

Ceritanya sih berawal dari sini, Gue baru ngenal yang Namanya 'Facebook'

**FLASHBACK**

"Yo,Teme! Lagi ngapain lu?" Sapa gue sambil Menampakkan senyum lima jari.

Boro-boro dijawab Noleh aja kaga! Sopret!

"Woy Nar! Lu punya EfBehh gak?" Si Buntut kuda Nepuk pundak gue, sakit bro!  
"EfBeh Apaan?" Jawab gue apa adanya, Oh gue tampak kayak orang bodoh.  
Oke gue memang bodoh.

"Helloow? Hari gini ga tau Fesbuk? Kelaut aje lo" Tenten sama Sakura  
mulai menampakkan diri.  
"Gue memang gatau kok. Kasih tau lah jahat banget lo pada" Rengek gue.

"Facebook itu SocMed gitu deh. Lo bisa Update status, Add temen temen  
lo, Sama yang lain lah.. buka aja addresnya di Komputer. Dah ye Nar" Ino  
and The gank ilang bagaikan Setan.

"Sas, lu ada Facebook?" Gue nanya sobat gue dari kecil ini.

"Hn"

"Namanya apa? Biar Gue Add nanti" Sahut gue cepet.

"Ntar aja" Dia langsung ngacir kaga tau kemane.

Akhirnya Gue Pulang sekolah~ Gue kaga sabar mau buka fesbuk fesbyuk  
apa lah itu.

Nyampe kamar, gue Langsung nyalain Komputer gue. Tas gue udah gak  
gue urusin lagi, Bodo amat lah. Nyokap gue juga gabakal marah, paling  
Ngamuk. Gue ketik address Facebook yang udah dikasih tau Sakura  
lewat sms. dan Gue pun segera Mendaftarkan akun gue.

Tring~ Ga perlu lima jam, Akun facebook gue udah Ada. Gue segera nyari  
nama Fb temen-temen gue. Pertama, Gue add sakura-chan dulu. Gue yakin  
dia Temenan banyak sama Anak KHS jadi Tinggal cari di daftar Temennya.  
Gini-gini gue juga tau,Ahay! Baru dikasih tau Ino sih..

'_Ino si Cewe cantik Added'_

_'Tententen Klakson Mobil Added'_

_'Kakashi Icha-Icha Paradise Added'_

_'Shikamaru Ngantuk Added'_

_'Hinata cii Chewee Phemaluu Added'_

_'Cuma Sai Added'_

_'Kiba dan Akamaru Clallu Added'_

_'Karin Clallu Cetiahh Added'_

_'Itachi Tanpa Keriput Added'_

_'Rock Lee si Atletis Added'_

Gue Tersenyum puas Liat Daftar nama Orang yang udah Gue add itu sambil Meng-scroll layar komputer gue kebawah.  
Senyum gue yang tadinya 10 Jari ga Kehitung lagi, Lama-lama diikuti Ingus Meler dan Mata melotot. Lo lo lo pada mau tau? Kagak? Yaudeh pergi sono. Gue perlahan lahan baca Tiga Nama Setelah nama Rock Lee yang notabene gue Add terakhir.

_' z4zuk3cH Cii gantengZ drii K0n0h4 luvh takula fol evelzZ | Add As Friend'_

_' NejiChantik Model Iklan Sunsilk clallu cayank Dia | Add As Friend'_

_' shino avuuramuecHh cayaaan99 C3langgaaaaaaaaaaaa clamanyach | Add As Friend'_

Gue menatap Jijik 3 Nama Fesbuk di depan Mata gue. Tapi siapa tau itu Bener-bener temen-temen gue kan? kalo Aja mereka lagi Kesambet Orochimaru, ato lagi dipelet? Sape sangka kan. Gue Pencet tiga tombol bertuliskan 'Add As Friend' itu.

Tring~Tring~Tring~ Komputer gue Langsung bunyi. Kayaknya sih Tiga bocah itu dah Nerima Friend Request dari gue.

Yah, Apa kata gue kan.

_z4zuk3cH Cii gantengZ drii k0n0h3 luvh takula fol evelzZ Accept your Friend Request_

_NejiChantik Model Iklan Sunsilk clallu cayank Dia accet Your friend Request_

_shino avuuramuecHh cayaaan99c3langgaaaaaaaa clamanyach accept your Friend request_

**Flashback Off**

Kayaknya Lo lo pada Belom puas kan? Kalo aja Gue Bohong? Ya gak ya gak? Okay, Gue buka Facebook sekarang.

_**Kabar Berita | Naruto Luvh Ramen | Log Out**_

_**'4v4h y4n9 lagi l03cH p1k1121n hah?! Bilang sama Gue!'**_Buset dah ini Kolom maksa Banget.

_**NejiChantik Model Iklan Sunsilk clallu cayank Dia**_

_**Tak sia sia DiriQ menunggumu, My Hime. Hari ini eike rezmiecH berp4c4ran zm4chh *Tententen Klakson Mobil* jadi Maap maap Aje, Say No to Fangirl.. Mending gue sama Bebb Tenten muachh :* Ntar aquecH ke Rumah kamyu yach Beb :***_

_**You, Tententen Klakson Mobil, and 78 Other Like This.**_

_**Comment**_

_**Tententen Klakson Mobil**_

_Malu nih Beb.. Iya, Ke Rumahku jam 7 Jangan telat yachh :*_

**_Rock Lee si Atletis_**

_Ah..Bebebb.. Aku kamu kemanain,beb?! Aku ga terima!_

_**Sakura pinkY luvhh cii Ayam Tatukee**_

_Aseeek.. PeJenya baang Neng.._

_**Naruto luvh Ramen**_

_Kiamat Sudah Dekat,Pemirsa! Sejak kapan loe jadi Alay,Ji?_

**_z4zuk3 Cii gantengzZ Drii k0n0h4 luvh takula fol evelzZ_**

_Hn_

_**NejiChantik Model Iklan Sunsilk clallu cayank Dia**_

_Tenten : Iya beb, ga Bakal telat Koq  
Lee : Naujubilahiminjalik.. Najis Gue  
Sakura : Iye iye.. Besok gue beliin Permen karet atu atu ye  
Naruto : Iye Ustajah (?) Urusan lo apa?  
Sasuke : Hoi -_- Ga niat banget lo Comment status gue!_

Itu salah satu Dari 7 Keajaiban dunia KHS. Kenapa kenapa? Lo mual? Muntah?Pusing? Ayo ke Klinik Tongfang Jakarta. Eh napa Gue jadi Ngiklan begini yak? Halah yok Lanjut

**_z4zuk3 Cii gantengzZ Drii k0n0h4 luvh takula fol evelzZ upload 4 Photos in Album 'With Mahh Bebebb'_**

Dan tampilah Empat Foto naujubilahiminjalik dari si Teme.. Lo mau tau kaga Potonya? Kalo gamau Close dah Internet lo lo pada!

Poto satu, Sasuke lagi Melet sambil masang Jari 'Peace' Ditambah nempel nempel sama si Sakura. Jijik!

Poto ke Dua, Sasuke lagi Manyun sok imut Bareng sakura, Dah lo bayangin Aje

Poto ke Tiga, Sakura lagi Meluk sasuke Dari belakang sambil Senyum lebaaar Banget, sama Kek sasuke. Bisa lo bayangin Sasuke senyum selebar Baskom?

Poto Ke empat a.k.a Yang terakhir, Yang paling bikin gue Ilfeel, Sasuke pasang Gaya cibi cibi (Chibi chibi ) - Najis Naujubilah Ngakunya Maco, ternyata MAHO. Dah ye gue Lanjutin Commentnya

**_Karin Clallu Menunggumuech, Ino cii Cewe cantik, Sakura pinkY luvh si Ayam Tatukee,and 31 Others Like this._**

**_Comment_**

**_Sakura pinkY luvh si Ayam_**

_Say Malu nih Akunya Tapi gapapa dechh :* Love yu say_

_**Ino cii Cewe cantik**_

_Ciee yang Mesra.. Asekk..Tapi lo kok jadi Kayak Banci gitu ya,Sas._

**_Naruto luvh Ramen_**

_Lu Makan apa ini hari,sas? Ato lu Belom minum Obat? Ckck.. Jijik gue liat foto nomor 4, Naujubilah.. Ngucap woy! Kiamat udah deket! Ga nyampe 1100 KaEm!_

_**Karin Clallu Menunggumuech**_

_Kalo udah mau Putus sama Sakura Call me ya :*(( Aku tetap cetiah ma Kamu koq :'(((_

**_NejiChantik Model Iklan Sunsilk cayank Dia_**

_Astop.. Astopp... Jadi selama ini lu MAHO,sas? Gue ga nyangka temenan sama Cowo Maho kek lu_

_**z4zuk3 Cii gantengzZ Drii k0n0h4 luvh takula fol evelzZ**_

_Sakura : Gak apa-apa,Say :) Love yu tuu ehehehehh  
Ino : Iye dong, Gue gitu loh. Gue masih berstatus 'Cowo' ye -_-  
Dobe : Gue makan Sayur Asem, Sate Jagung, Semur KacangJengkol, Apel Goreng, Kripik Bayem, Kucing Panggang udeh itu aje. Minum obat? Lu kate gue Penyakitan? Sori gue ga sama kek lu. Oh yahh? Waaww Aku terkejuut  
Karin : Oh yeah? Jadi Gua harus bilang WAW gitu?  
Neji: Gue masih Cowo tulen.. Cowo Maco.. Sori ye -_- Gue beda sama lo_

_**Rock Lee si Atletis**_

_Hoi sas, Si sakura Bukannya malu Fotonya di share di Fesbuk, tapi Malu foto sama Bencong Taman Lawang kayak lo_

_**z4zuk3 Cii gantengzZ Drii k0n0h4 luvh takula fol evelzZ**_

_Berisik lo! Lagian ga ada yang Manggil Jin Botol Ijo kesini! Pergi lo, daripada Ngotorin status Berharga gue_

**_Rock Lee si Atletis_**

_LahFakta kok. Gue bukan Jin Botol Ijo! Gue Jin Aladdin donk cyn!_

**_z4zuk3 Cii gantengzZ Drii k0n0h4 luvh takula fol evelzZ_**

_Ape kata lu dah_

Udah puas belom lo? -_- Tapi gue masih Penasaran ah! Lanjut yak? Yak yak yak yak yak #Kaganyante

_**shino avuuramuecHh cayaaan99c3langgaaaaaaaa clamanyach**_

_**sampai kpn diriQ begini? Haruskah sampai Metong?**_

_**Tidakk! Tidakk! Bisajadi Bisa jadi! AQ menginginkan sosokmue di HatiQ**_

_**zampai kpn HatiQ kan truzz K0s0ng begindang?**_

_**Apa kah sampai Tsunade-sama masak Rendang?**_

_**Yugg pasang Hastagg #ShinocintacelanggalagiGalauniechh**_

_**Intinya shino lagi jomblo :/ Carikan shino pacar,Amak :( aduchh.. Gatahan dechh Jomblooo teyuss .**_

_**Oh yachh teMen temen konoha,, ini puiciw :3**_

_**You,Kiba and Akamaru Clallu, nama gue shion (Pake capslock ya), And 501 Jomblovers Like this.**_

_**Comment**_

_**Kiba and Akamaru Clallu**_

_Bilang aja Lo Jomblo -_- Susah amat pake nyeret nama Tsunade-sama lagi masak rendang_

**_nama gue shion (pake capslock ya)_**

_Sama gue aja yoxx :))) jadi ntar nama copel nya double Shi (?) Shion dan shino.. xiixixiixi u_

**_shino avuuramuecHh cayaaan99c3langgaaaaaaaa clamanyach_**

_Kiba : Iya iya, Sesamachh Jomblo ga boleh ngina ahhh :))  
shion : Lu nulis pake Capslock aje males naujubilah -_- udah agghh.. mau off :)) thx ya yang udah comment :* Loph yuuuuuu_

Gimana?Gimana? Mau muntah? Mata merah setelah baca ini? Pake insto!

Tapi kalo Gue ngeshare di Sini bakal kena Belaian (Baca : Tamparan ) temen-temen gue gak ya? Tapi bodo amat ya gak? Yang penting Heppuiih.

Bay Baaaaaaaaaaaay! #lambailambaialaMissUniperes #UniverseLewatdehsamaguee

** FIN**

**Bacotan Author**

Maapin Author unyu unyu ini yahh #digampar Kalo humornya kaga Berasa '-' Kalo ada yang ga suka Beberapa pairing disini .. Dan ff nya Pendek luar biasa~ ga Alay di bagian shino ato Apalah

The Last of All, REVIEW Please :3


End file.
